Using traditional multi-channel medium access control (MC-MAC) protocols such as IEEE 1609.4, servers are tied to one of multiple service channels during a service interval and clients with similar service demands within the same spatial region tend to flock to the same scheduling channels. This results in a spatio-temporal load on a server that is imbalanced across the channel spectrum. Also, tying the servers to a single scheduling channel during a service interval introduces transaction delays, idle periods, and scheduling latency.